


Plethora

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [27]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vance should have known better. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plethora

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 5/29/1999 for the word [plethora](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/29/plethora). 
> 
> plethora  
> An abnormal bodily condition characterized by an excessive amount of blood in the system.  
> Excess; superabundance.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Vance should have known better. Really.

# 

Plethora

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs yelled.

“Yes, boss.” DiNozzo tried to jump up in response, hitting his head on his desk. Crawling out from under his desk, he rubbed his head as he stood. “Ow.” He muttered under his breath.

“What is this?” Gibbs demanded staring at the mess he used to call his desk. 

Tony gestured to the plethora of items now arraying Gibbs desk. “All that, boss? Vance sent over files for possible new team members to replace Ziva.”

“He did what?” Gibbs growled.

“I told him we were fine as we are, but he wouldn't listen.” DiNozzo replied calmly.

“I'll go talk to him. You clean this mess up.” Gibbs roared.

“Yes, boss.” Tony nodded knowing better than to irritate Gibbs when he was in one of his moods. 

McGee waited until Gibbs was in MTAC to speak. “He really hates people messing with his team, doesn't he?”

Tony chuckled mirthlessly. “Oh probie. You haven't seen anything, yet. That was almost nice for Gibbs.”

Right on cue, a loud burst of noise erupted from the director's office as Gibbs started vociferating without bothering to shut the door. Fortunately for most of the office, the secretary quickly shut the door behind him silencing most of the noise from reaching the general populace.

McGee cringed and placed his hands over his ears not expecting how loud Gibbs could be when he was really pissed.

Tony laughed. “That isn’t even Gibbs at his worst, Probie. Just wait until he comes back after Vance denies his request to not add a new team member.”


End file.
